Sword of the Holy Devil
by AnonymousAK
Summary: In this world, a sword was more than a person's life. To the Heavenly Trio, the ten Sacred Swords were the main objective of their journey, and in the process runs into an unlikely duo. AU. Pairings to be determined later on.
1. Unlikely Duo

**So this is a new story that just came up to me out of nowhere, but it looked and sounded pretty good, considering I came up with it.**

**I know Grigori's Heart Circus is gone. I just lost the inspiration, so I'm going with this to make up.**

**It's completely AU, if I were to pick a setting, it would be SAO, or the setting for Queen's Blade. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy...**

**Sword of the Holy Devil.**

* * *

><p>In this era, a sword was the one and only weapon that had absolute value. Each sword forged by a true blacksmith was believed to be the manifestation of the wielder's soul. Duels and Battle Royales between knights were a sign of sportsmanship, and not just death matches.<p>

Here, a man's sword was no different than their lives.

In this era, what was most famous were the legends. Stories that were scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes, gods, and villains, forgetting so easily that these were remnants of a forgotten past.

The most well versed tale was that of the Twin God & Goddess Yin-Yang, the spirit of eternal balance. Yin-Yang was known for keeping the world in sync, between the light, the hope and life born in the world. And the darkness, forged through the deisres and greed of man. As time passed, the balance shifted, as man's greed became too much. And as a result, Yin-Yang had grown weak from the shift due to the nature of man and the hidden evil within them. On the brink of death, the spirit disappeared, reincarnating itself through the body of a living host. The owner, known as the H-D knight, would be granted the gift of eternal life. They would never age, and couldn't be killed by normal methods.

On their side, was the infamous Sword of Betrayer. A blade that was forged with the power of Holy and Demonic energy, a creation said to be near impossible to even be considered. The sword was powerful. So strong, that it was referred to as the "One Sword" that rules all others. The owners could never be defeated in a duel, and a single cut would lead to a painful, yet instant death.

But like all legends, whether they are true or not, is up to the reader to decide.

* * *

><p>"Get your ass back here!"<p>

"Shoot him!"

Even though he knew well it was futile, the cloaked individual couldn't stop running at rabbit full speed. He was running through the depths of a dense forest. Every once in a while, an arrow would pierce the ground he stood on, or hit the trees he passed by. The projectiles had a high velocity to where a hit to the vitals would have been more than just lethal.

He had on a pitch black, hooded cloak, with matching gloves, complimented with a white masquerade mask that didn't wobble despit the high speed he was running. In his hands was a piece of wood four feet tall

Numerous footsteps followed closely from all directions, as if trying to surround him. He turned his neck, seeing through the eye holes in his mask an array of colored dresses, stockings, and bunny ears.

His pursuers, armed with bows and a quiver of arrows were the employees from the Heart & Gold casino from the town just up through the forest. About twenty-three of them. The place was known for its female staff dressed in scandalous bunny cosplays as they served drinks and ran the games. What most people weren't aware of was that each and every one of the employees doubled as the owner's personal squad of assassins and hitwomen, whose main jobs were to entertain, kill anyone who refused to pay their gambling debts, but in this particular instance, capture thieves or bring back their heads. The normally cheerful demeanors they gave while handling customer service was replaced with the eyes of a hunter.

'_Bunnies my ass. I think hounds are the better word." _The masked man thought before feeling his instincts kick in.

"Prepare yourself!" Two bunnies fell from the sky and landed gracefully with their bows continually aimed straight for his face. Releasing their grip, the flying arrows were casually dodged as he turned his head to the side, letting the arrows fly past him and strike the nearby trees.

"He dodged it?" The both of them readied more arrows, while their target gripped the piece of wood with both of his gloved hands. His initial plan of swiftly taking them out and running was ruined by the sound of the bushes around him rustling. From where the two of them stood, a few more people appeared from out of nowhere with their arrows pulled back ready to fire. He felt the presence of several other people's killing intent cover all around him like a dome. He didn't need to look to realize he was completely surrounded. All the armed bunnies took position from behind the bushes and from the tree branches. No matter where he ran, there was an arrow pointing at him from every possible position.

The head bunny, who wore a golden suit, compared to the rest who wore red, blue, green, purple, etc, stepped forward. "Show your face thief!" She ordered.

"Sorry, but if I did, I'd have to kill you all." He replied, irritating her. She snorted in response. "You're trapped. There's nowhere to run. Why don't you just give up?"

"All this over a damn cane?" He asked sarcastically showing it off to them. "Now that I think about it-"

"That item has been in the master's family for generations. It is his prized possession. That's why he ordered us to eliminate the theif who stole not only that, but all the money you stole from our customers."

"Sorry, but this means a lot more to me than it does to that lazy bastard." He replied before switching it to a knapsack that weighed a ton. On top of the cane, he also stole nine-hundred grand worth of gold coins from the casino. What he believed was adding insult to injury. "Besides, he deserved it for trying to rip me off. 4 grand for sake? And I'm the evil one?"

"Enough of your blabbering! Come with us quietly, or you'll end up as our next main course."

"Sorry, sorry, but I got someone waiting for me," He stashed the coins and went back to gripping the piece of wood. He gripped the top with his right and began to slide it up, revealing a concealed blade of a shikomizue. "So, I'm going to have to skin a few rabbits."

**(A ****shikomizue ****or swordstick is a concealed sword that is normally hidden within a cane)**

"Aim!" On order, each of the armed maidens pulled their arrows back a little bit more. "Fire!"

"_Shirokiba." _The both of them made their moves at the same time. All of them released their arrows as the individual slightly and slowly pulled the first few inches of the blade from the cane, the leight reflected off widened giving off an intense light.

The arrows released were suddenly hacked instantaneously into tiny pieces, falling to the ground and being swept by the wind.

"What the!?"

"YAAH!" The head bunny looked around, widening her eyes seeing each of her girls, stark naked, covering their endowed chests and squatting to cover their privates. Each and every one of them had a red face full of embarassment. It took her a second to realize she too had been hit and was showing off everything. She covered her breasts with her right and lower body with her left. She glared daggers at him with a blushed look. "Why you!" She looked towards where he was, only to see that he was gone.

"Master isn't going to be happy. He knew just what he was taking."

* * *

><p>"Come on, I'm starving." Irina Shidou whined with her head drooped and her arms flopping.<p>

Walking across the main square of a village, three young women walked side by side. The chestnut haired girl, Irina Shidou, was lagging with an exhausted look on her face.

A bluenette a few feet from her turned back from facing her and sighed walking forward, while a younger girl with long blonde hair was smiling awkwardly.

"It'll be okay, Irina-san," The nun, Asia Argento told her reassuringly. She wore a dark green robe and veil hat, while her friends wore simple hoodies and skirts. The one with blue hair was named Xenovia Quarta. She was considered strong on terms of brute strength. She carried most of their supplies as if it was nothing, despite the size.

"Maybe this will teach you not to trust casino's." Xenovia scolded. "You blew all of our savings over blackjack."

"I'm telling you I didn't blow it all. Just as I was about to make a winning, some masked jerk stole all of our money. I tried to chase him, but he was ridiculosly fast, it was inhuman. But what I found weird was that he stole the owner's walking stick."

"Walking stick?" Asia asked.

Xenovia tapped her chin. "It was probably a cane sword. Those are rare to come by. But more importantly, where are we going to get the money for food and an inn?"

All of a sudden, a small bellow reached their ears, just as a blue blur appeared on Asia's shoulder. It was a small dragon with blue scales and was as big as puppy, with sharp red eyes and a white underbelly. "Rassai-chan? I told you not to wander off."

The little creature was Asia's pet dragon, a baby sprite dragon named Rassai, who acts as both her familiar and bodyguard.

"Hold on, Asia," Irina pointed to his mouth, and Asia realized he had a a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What's this?" Asia took the paper out of his hands and scanned the writing, widening her eyes as both her friends tried to peek at the words.

_**Do you have brawns and skills of a championship?**_

_**Test your strength through the Demon's Royale at the West Colleseum**_

_**Registration: A sword and 500 golde**_

_**Women enter free**_

_**Prize: 10,000,000 golde, and a special bonus prize**_

"Do you think he caught on to our situation?" Xenovia asked with a surprised look. "One million? And a special prize?"

"A dueling tournament. That's perfect." Irina pulled out a katana from the sheath strapped to her hips. "I can do this for us."

"I think I can handle this," Xenovia said. "I have our secret weapon after all."

"If Xenovia brought it out, nobody stands a chance." Asia encouraged before looking at her watch. "We should hurry, the deadline ends in an hour."

* * *

><p>The West Colliseum was one of the larget tourist sites in town. Everyday, duels would be held. But none more festive than the yearly Demon's Royale. A death match that was made as an offering to the demon's of the underworld so that the living would stay unharmed.<p>

Hundreds would enter, but only one emerged victorious. Some say it's a victory to just survive.

Competitors of all size and appearances, carried swords of different lengths, widths, and styles. Some were sheathed to their hips and to their backs.

Standing in front of the colloseum were two figures identical in terms of clothing. They both wore hooded cloaks and masks. One wore a white cloak with a black mask, while the other, a wooden cane in his hand, wore a black hood with a white mask.

"Bro, are you sure about it?" The black masked asked. "Is the special prize really?"

The white masked one nodded. "I know. I saw it myself. I would've just stole it, but there are way too many guards. Some of the swords they have are rather strong. As far as I see it, this is the only way."

"No matter who or what stands in my way, I never hold back. Isn't that your motto?" Black asked him with suspicion in his voice. "You would've gotten the sword and left at Death's feet? What are you planning?"

"Fullfilling our goal, that's what I'm planning."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome to the Demon's Royale! LETS...GET...BLOODY!"<strong>

The colleseum was in an uproar of thunderous applause, cheers, and enthusiasm for the upcoming bloodbath. Littered all around the stadium were somewhere around on to two hundred swordsmen, each of them armed and ready. The only one swordless was Xenovia, who changed out of her attire and into a leather battle suit that she only wore when it was time to be serious.

"Pummel em all!"

"Please don't lose Xenoiva, and don't die either!" She heard her friends cheering her on in the stands not too far from where she was.

"Oi!" She turned around, coming face to face with a burly man carrying a large sword that weighed about a ton. "Sorry missy, the whorehouse is somewhere that way." He pointed in the other direction, and chuckled. He had an unruly face with bear like features and orange hair running everywhere. He wore a black muscle shirt, and large trousers.

"Judging by the sword, he's a power type, and will switch onto the defense as soon as the battle start." She turned towards a young individual wearing a cloak and white theatre mask, who turned facing her. His wide, fake smile creeped her out slightly, before he gestured to his neck and slashed his thumb across it. In his other hand was a sheathed claymore sword. "And a speed type who will immediately seek cover and take out the lesser players."

In duels and tournaments, a sword was what defined you. Strength-oriented, or power-types were known for their incredible defense, but low speed and flexibility, making them vulnerable towards fast moving opponents. Speed-oriented, or fast-types, typically carried lighter, more concealable swords, and depended on techniques, than sheer power. They were weak on terms of defense, and are beatable through one good hit. Xenovia used those facts to formulate a strategic plan that assured her victory.

**"We have a special prize of 1,000,000 golde, and..." **The commentator displayed a curved broadsword of silver without the hilts. "**Recently discovered in the hands of a wild ogre, we were able to come in possession of of one of the five Demon Swords...Nothung!"**

"Time to go," She held out her hand and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

The space in front of her hands distorted and a hilt wrapped in chains stuck out from thin air. Pulling it out, she held in her hands a large sword with a triangular blade blue in color with a golden edge. "Come forth Durandal."

The masked individual kept his eyes fixated on her.

"**Now then, let's get this genocide going!"**

The moment those words came out, the barred gates slowly rose open. The moment it opened, almost instantaneously, blood spurted everywhere from the crushed and splattered bodies who met the wrong end of a giant axe that emerged from the gate. A large hand, with each of the fingers twice the size of humans, gripped the edge and pulled itself out, revealing a giant. His face hidden under a red leather mask. His overall size was compatible to a castle, and the axe he held in both hands was twice as big.

"What is that thing?"

"It's huge!"

"Some kind of an executioner?"

"**This gargantuan fella was last year's winner. Not a single one of his competitors made it out alive. Some of them were even eaten by him. I give you Brawley Axe Barnie!"**

**"**EVERYONE!" The giant raised his battle axe to where the end hitted the ground, crushing several more people to their deaths. "CAN I "AXE" YOU SOMETHING!"

The axe swung forward, creating a giant air pressure that sent an intense wind towards the stadium, blowing several people away. The moment his axe ment the ground, the resulting earthquakes and tremors shook those who survived to their feets. Others weren't as lucky as he dragged it across the ground, catching several people and smashing them against the wall, painting the bleachers red.

In under two minutes, already ninety-seven people were killed by the sadistic behemoth.

"Asia don't look," Irina covered her eyes, well aware that Asia, couldn't stand of corpses and blood. While she kept her eyes fixated on Xenovia. "Xenovia, please be careful."

Xenovia, however, was able to dodge each of his strikes by hiding in his blind spot. She placed her sword back realizing this particular competition was more about surviving than dueling one another. Several more people came up with the same idea and hid behind him waiting while others were being killed by his wild axe play.

"Let's take out his legs!" One of them yelled before stabbing his sword into Barnie's tendon. It was the burly man who had insulted Xenovia before hand

The moment his sword made contact, it easily broke as if it was a mere twig. The worst part was that it alerted him of their presence.

"THERE YOU ALL ARE!" He raised his foot up, ready to crush them flat.

"This isn't good," Xenovia was about to run, but suddenly felt her body become lighter, and realized she was carried away from his foot of death. She looked towards her savior, only to see the same white mask smiling at her.

"Why?"

"I have a thing for sexy women." He placed her down and held his hand out. "Stay here a moment."

He walked towards the giant as the latter was wiping the blood off his foot. He looked at the masked man and realized that they were the only few left. "BYE-BYE!" He raised his axe and swung it just as his oppenent pulled out his sword, and gripped the flat of the blade.

"He's going to be crushed." Asia covered her mouth while Irina held a sceptic look. "He seems too confident."

Both weapons clashed, but despite the difference in size, the little one's sword didn't break or give in. On the contrary, an eerie creak came from the axe, followed in the giant weapon shattering in a million pieces that shocked Xenovia, Asia, Irina, everyone in the stadium, and Barnie himself.

"What the?"

"What's the matter..." The masked boy suddenly appeared behind the giant with his sword held to the side before slowly sheathing it. "Giant-kun?"

"I...can't move...my legs-" Barnie widened his eyes seeing his own foot go flying, meters from the severed stump that slammed to the ground. That wasn't the only thing. Both of his arms were sliced clean off, spraying his blood, and painting it across the stadium.

"Enjoy a nice...long...nap," The masked man lowered his arm, as if it was a cue sign. At that moment, the giant's head slid from his neck.

**"I don't belive this! Big Barnie is down!"**

Everyone who saw was either in complete shock, cheering madly over this development, or booing that the main attraction was over.

Irina held a slight look of fear as she stared down at the white mask, her spine running with chills. It took her a second to realize, that was the same guy who robbed the casino just last night. She would've thought it was a coincidence, but the god like speed said different. "How did he do that? It's like he barely even moved." Her eyes shifted to the blade in his hands. It was a claymore, but it was slightly different. It had a white and gold monochrome gleam to it, while the hilt was studded with gems. She knew that those kinds of swords were either placed on display and had no battle value, or-

"Could he be...a Holy sword wielder?"

* * *

><p>The moment Barnie was down, the competition ended, and his killer was declared the winner. However, he refused to give his name, or take off his mask, and strictly, yet quietly demanded the money and prize. The special prize was revealed to be a sword, which was just what he was hoping. Without his name, they gave him the epithet Blackjack<p>

However...

"A fucking fake!"

In an alleyway, behind two buildings, the masked duo were going through their winning. However, they placed the money aside and were more focused on the sword. It's appearance was similar to that of a kind of a sword they were looking for. But there was absolutely no power resonating, and the material was fragile and bendable like sheet iron. It was nothing more than a regular sword painted to look like the real deal.

"A lot of people died over a fake."

"Who gives a shit!? We're the ones who got screwed!" He thought back and remembered something. "Hey, do you remember that girl?"

"The one you saved?"

"Yeah, she had Durandal."

"Are you serious?"

"She's still in this town. I kept an eye on her and her friends, they're completely broke."

"Did you rob them again?"

"Not this time." White jiggled their million in his hands. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Xenovia, you didn't feel it?" Irina asked her friend. "That guy...he had a holy sword in his hands. I know it."<p>

"I was too full of adrenaline and slight fear to feel anything, but his actions...the way he's so calm in a critical situation. He definitely wasn't wielding a normal sword." Xenovia sighed. "I screwed up. He had his back to me, I could've killed him. But for some reason, I couldn't move."

"It'll be alright, Xenovia," Asia said. "Right now, we just need to find another way to get money."

"Hold on ladies," The three's path was blocked by Blackjack, whose mask made it look like he was mocking him.

"You!" Xenovia scowled pointing at him. "What exactly are you?"

"Blackjack, at your service," He bowed. "I hear you're having financial trouble. Come with me." He turned and walked towards the alley with the three following, suspicious and on edge.

As soon as they were completely alone, he turned around as his friend walked next to him. He was different, and wore a black mask with a frown, and white cloak.

"There are more of you?" Irina asked.

"Let me just cut to the chase," Blackjack pulled out a sack and shook it, creating a swishing jingle. "These are half of our winnings. 500,000 golde. He tossed it at their feet. Asia bended down, slightly opening the bag, revealing a pile of gold coins that was completely uncountable.

"Why are you giving us this?"

"I hear you lost all of your money when a casino got robbed."

"Your the one who stole all our money!" Irina yelled pointing at him.

"How dare you accuse me of something I most definitely did," Blackjack replied.

"Anyway, we'll give you this, plus the money we stole from you-" White cloak added.

Blackjack turned to him. "I never agreed to that-"

"-In exchange for your holy sword, Durandal."

Xenovia stifled, producing a scowl. "What did you just say?"

"Give us every bit of Golde you have and we'll give it to you," Irina said.

"A tick mark appeared on Blackjack's head as he pulled out his cane sword. "Do you want me to cut you broads open?"

"Please, we don't have to resort to violence," Asia said with teary eyes.

"Enough!" Xenovia yelled quieting everyone. "I don't know who you are, but there's no way in hell I'll give you my sword." Before they knew it, she grabbed the sack of coins and made a run for it. "But we will accept your offerings."

Asia and Irina were surprised at her and immediately followed her.

Blackjack sighed unsheathing his cane sword. "This is what I get for trying to be nice."

All three girls were about to run out of the alleyway, when they suddenly felt a slight draft. They looked down at the ground, and the shredded remains of their clothing. Their sack of money was cut open, scattering coins everywhere. But that was the least of their concerns as they crouched down in an attempt to cover themselves. "Kyah!"

"You know, it's not really nice to steal from others." Blackjack said.

"I don't want you off all people saying that!" Irina yelled pointing at him, her red face grew only redder seeing the white and blue panties and bra in his hands.

"Our underwear? Why?" Asia asked.

"Bro, did you really have to do that?" White cloak asked. "That's in such poor taste."

"Shut up." Blackjack defended. "Anyway, you'll get these back in exchange for your sword-" He looked to Xenovia, who wasn't fazed at the slightest despite being stark naked.

"Oh? You're not embarrassed?" Blackjack asked her.

"Why you!" Irina ran up and bumrushed Blackjack trying to get back her underwear. He held it back like a brother holding back his younger sibling's toy. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Blackjack backed away, accidentally stumbling on a brick causing the both of them to fall over. He landed with a thud on his back while Irina fell on top of him.

"Oh no," White cloak said seeing the white mask fall a few feet from its owner. "Bro, your mask."

Irina supported herself after snatching both her and Asia's panties, and stared at a sight of blue, and yellow.

The one known as Blackjack, was a young man who looked no older than they were, with green eyes. His hood fell back revealing his unkempt blonde hair, with one the bangs covering the right eye. He bared his teeth as he stifled. "Shit."

It took a second for Irina to realize she was still lying on him in her birthday suit, her face was twice as red in embarrasment. She sprang up and resumed covering herself. "I'm sorry."

"You're a kid?" Asia asked. "You have to be at least seventeen."

"This isn't good," White cloak reached for his mask, taking it off, he revealed another blonde who looked like Blackjack, except his eyes were more gray, and had a more sympathetic look to them. What the both of them had in common were their handsome looks.

"Twins?" Xenovia asked.

"You saw our faces," Blackjack stood up, with a killer look in his eyes as he gripped his sword. "Sorry, but I can't allow you broads to live any longer."

"Hold on, why do you not want people to see such handsome faces?" Irina suddenly asked them, catching them off guard.

"We have our reasons. Prepare yourself." Blackjack unsheathed a sword and swung, ready to decapitate Irina. Unlike his others, this was nothing but a plain sword he used only for weak opponents.

"Irina!" Asia yelled.

"Please wait!" Xenovia yelled running towards them as Durandal was half out of its dimension.

"_No way, is this for real?" _Irina thought seeing her life flash before her eyes. Which was in vain as Blackjack's strike was intercepted, his sword went flying and struck the wall.

Blackjack scowled turning to the only one who could've done that. "What the hell, bro?"

"I think these girls, can be of use to us." He turned to them. "What are your names?"

"Xenovia Quarta."

"Asia Argento."

"...Irina Shidou."

"Xenovia-san, Asia-san, Irina-san, my name is Yuuto, and this here is Kurai. We humbly ask of your assistance." Yuuto asked while bowing. "Will you please journey with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed and don't hesitate to leave reviews. See ya next update.<strong>


	2. Laevateinn

**Alright, here is the end of chapter 2.**

**Now, Guest was saying I was referencing Bleach, One Piece, Percy Jackson, and Lord of the Rings. One, I haven't seen Lord of the Rings, so I am not sure.**

**As for the rest, I'm not going to say I referenced them, but at the same time, I will let all of you know ahead of time that there will be elements used from all kinds of animes.**

**Alright, so unlike Grigori's Heart, and Immortal Demon, I feel this story has potential. But the only way for me to continue this is to gain a lot reviews, likes, and follows. The only reason Grigori tanked was because in the four months since it was published, only 42 people ever read it. Not impressive, plus I lost the inspiration. But I have a lot of fresh ideas and I plan to use them.**

**So with that, here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Will you please journey with us?" Yuuto asked the three, much to all four of their shocks.<p>

Kurai glared at him comedically shaking him by his collar. "Don't go making decisions without consulting me! What the hell are you thinking anyway?"

"Bro, don't be hesitant to accept help." Yuuto calmly told him. "We inconvienced these three, and I believe they would be better as our allies, than our enemies."

"Even if you say that, we can do fine on our own. That's how its always been."

"If I can interrupt, why do you want us to journey with you." Asia asked timidly.

"You are a Holy sword wielder, and Durandal's as well. We are travelling to look for all ten of the Sacred Swords, and find the legendary Sword of Betrayer. If you refuse to give us the sword, then we shall not take it, rather we would like to have you as our comrade."

"You're looking for the Sword of Betrayer?" Irina waved it off. "That blade is nothing but a story. It doesn't exist."

"Who said it doesn't exist? Legends are those of a forgotten past. The HD knight, the wielder of the Holy Devil sword existed. And his sword, it's as real as can be." Kurai said. "They say by finding all ten of the Sacred Swords, it will reveal itself. That is why we are looking for them. We originally joined the Demon's Royale, believing the special prize was one of the swords, but it turned out to be a fake. But to meet Durandal's wielder in such a place. Fate certainly had other plans."

"Then it's quite a coincidence. We too, are looking for the ten Sacred Swords. But we never knew that the Sword of Betrayer was real." Xenovia narrowed her eyes. "How do you two know it is real anyway? How do we know you're not going to swindle us?"

Yuuto also narrowed his eyes, displaying a serious, yet calm demeanor. "Because the HD knight, the one who wielded the Sword of Betrayer, Izaiya Akuro, was our ancestor."

* * *

><p>The five decided to talk more once they have found somewhere to bunk for the night. The three girls were given new clothes the boys bought after Kurai sliced their clothes off.<p>

The empire was a superpower that has lasted for over a millenia. boasting vast territories and resources. It's capital city, lying in the center, covered about 200,000 square kilometers, and each of the districts were seperated by canals, interconnected through bridges.

In the empire, there were four vast territories, each of them ruled by a family of nobles. The Northern terrirory: Gremory, the Southern territory: Sitri, the Western: Astaroth, and the Eastern: Glaysa-Labolas. The four clans were infamous for their involvement with the Empire. They were even referred to as the Government's dogs, and were allowed to get away with whatever they pleased, illegal or immorally wrong. They were given special rights that not even most rulers were allowed.

The five were currently in the port town of Lapem, located in the West territory, just as the sky was starting to grow dim.

Kurai and Yuuto were walking around the square without their masks and cloaks, only reserving for when they were committing crimes or dueling. Out in public, they could fully expose their faces without consequences. Without their cloaks and masks, the two looked a lot more trim. They were slightly muscular, the both of them wearing a matching jacket, boots, and pants. Kurai's was black while Yuuto's was white.

Irina and Xenovia took notice to the duo's set of blades. Kurai had a sheathed claymore on his right hip, and a gladius sheathed vertically on his back. Strapped to his backpack was his cane sword.

Yuuto carried a broadsword that was strapped horizontally on his back. Other than that, he had a dagger on his side.

"Hey, if you two could walk without your masks, why were you going to kill me?" Irina asked with an annoyed tone.

Kurai scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. We only where our masks during fights or when we are stealing." He dug into his backpack and pulled out two tattered pieces of papers with a picture of the both of them wearing their masks. These were their wanted posters issued by the Empire. What really caught Irina's attention was the bounties:

**Black Fang (Yuuto): Wanted Dead or Alive Bounty: 936,000,000**

**White Shadow (Kurai): Wanted Dead or Alive Bounty: 962,000,000**

"I...see," The paper shook in Irina's hand as she slightly turned her neck and rolled her eyes catching the two in her periphreal vision. She was racking her brain, wondering what two fugitives she met.

"This place is really nice." Asia said walking ahead of everyone while Rakai circled around her in the air.

As she did that, Kurai whispered to Irina. "Hey, that blondie over there, she's not a swordswoman is she?"

"Asia is a practitioner, but she doesn't like the thought of hurting people. She has the ranks of a magician, but prefers to be a support mage."

Next to swordsman and those who practiced armed and unarmed combat, there were those called support mages. Humans capable of using magic as their main form of offense through the use of a spiritual, unknown energy that resided in all humans that is currently known as Element. Element was natural to the world as air, and resided dormant within living beings. Although still wrapped in complete mysteries, there were infinite uses of element that applied to not only battle, but mundane, everyday life. Some people would take the natural element from their surroundings and concentrate it into magic items and even magic swords, while other's harnessed their own into magic, hence the birth of mages. There were those who could handle themselves known as magicians, who were renowned for offensive, powerful magic. While others showed their strength in a group tactic, also known as support types.

"I see, and what would you be?" Kurai asked.

Irina genstured to the katana sheath strapped to her belt. "I am a katana swordswoman, although I wish I was a holy sword wielder like Xenovia. I am a senior practitioner of the Kirigakure sword style."

Kurai raised an eyebrow. "Kirigakure? That's an old form of swordstyle."

"My father taught me. I was even allowed to be taugh the forbidden arts for this journey." Irina told them. "Hey, can I ask you two something?" She said to the two blondes. "Do you two even have any of the Sacred Sword-" Kurai clamped her mouth. "Don't even mention it. The less people know, the better."

"We'll be doing a little bit of shopping. Bro, you get us a room." Yuuto ordered. Kurai merely sighed. "Whatever."

"Irina-san, can you please accompany Kurai and make sure he behaves himself?" Yuuto suddenly asked.

""What!?"" Both of them said with irritated looks on their faces before glaring at one another with sparks shooting towards one another.

"Please, Irina-san," Yuuto shot her a refreshing smile that made her cheeks flare up, and look down. "Sure, I understand."

Kurai grumbled walking ahead leaving her behind. "Don't get in my way."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Irina twitched her eyebrow in annoyance as Kurai was conversing with the shopkeeper as the latter was trying to yank a sword from his grip.<p>

As the two were looking for an inn, Kurai made a detour at the swordsmith shop on main street. It wasn't big, but the blades displayed seem authentic and had character. The shopkeeper turned out to be a blacksmith from the Army until he retired about twenty years back. He was renowned for making swords that took down some of the world's top fugitives. He was a balding man with glasses and gray hair. He was busy snoring, a snot bubble expanded and shrunk as he snored out loud.

The shop carried swords that ranged from rusty daggers, katanas and normal broadswords, to polished blades that were bigger than bears. He even provided training wooden kendos for 50 golde.

"A while back, one of my precious blades were destroyed. So I'm just looking for something to fill the void." Kurai said blandly as if what he said made any sense to her.

"Isn't that what divorced people say?" Irina said. To her, everything that came out of his mouth irritated her to no end. Even after only knowing them for a solid hour, she realized the night and day difference between both of them. Yuuto was more kind, responsible, and polite. Where as Kurai was rude, sarcastic, and in a nutshell, was a complete jackass.

The shopkeeper abruptly woke up and took notice of the two browsing his place. "Welcome. How may I help you?"

"Hey gramps, do you got a blade worth a damn?" Kurai asked rudely. The shopkeeper paid no mind to him unlike Irina and placed on a pair of gloves. "I got just the thing." He turned around and grabbed a hold of a peculiar sword, placing it down gently. The blade was five feet in length, and teal blue in color, the edges were tinted in a yellow almost like a glow. What was so strange about it was that stemming from the hilt, the blade branched off and outwards, its supplementary parts winding around one another up until the vertex like the snakes of a cadeceus. "This is a rare export straight from China. It's a one of a kind hailed from the Xiao-Lang industry that took the head of the Emperor. 150,000 Golde."

"Never seen anything like it." Kurai walked up to it and slowly reached for the blade, not paying in mind that the shopkeeper was biting his lower lip. Just as his fingers was about to touch the hilt.

"Hold on-" Irina grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the blade glaring at the shopkeeper "That sword. I felt an ominous presence. That's a Demon sword, isn't it?"

(**A.N. The term "maken" is Japanese for Demon Sword. It's counterpart, a Holy Sword translates to "seiken.")**

The owner stifled before answering. "Yes. This blade is called the Laevateinn, also known as the Eternal Darkness Slash Blade. A Devil Sword. That accursed sword, came from a witch who cursed my family for centuries. Those who carry this sword, can never be considered human. My great grandfather, who wielded this sword, went insane and killed himself from its influence. So as the fate of his son, and his son, who was my father. I've been careful by holding onto these gloves that keeps me safe from its influence. I've tried selling this blade, but everyone I tried to sell it to, would return it before dying themselves. I've been trying to rid myself of it for ten years-" The sudden sound of a sack of coins dropping on the table caught his attention, and he realized the blade was in Kurai's hand as the latter was inspecting it, poking to tip with his finger. "You don't have to haggle me, you had me at 150,000?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Irina yelled in shock.

The shop keep was trembling before pulling on his beard. "Do you have any idea what you did by touching it bare-handed!?"

"Wield it?" Kurai replied.

"You just took on the blade's curse. No matter how you try, you can't lift its curse until you're dead. Not to mention your children and loved ones will inherit it until you can pass it to some other fool."

"And I should care why?" Kurai asked.

"_What is this kid_?" He thought to himself in amazement at his recklessness.

Irina was grinding her teeth as Kurai was looking at sheaths for his new sword._ "This guy! What is he, live fast and die young? Yuuto told me to keep him out of trouble, and he goes and gets himself cursed? What the fuck!?"_

"Thank you," Kurai waved him off getting ready to leave, but just as turned, the door swung open and the bell attached to the door rang.

Suddenly, a young woman walked in. If one word was to accurately describe her, it was a choice of either beautiful, gorgeous, or goddess. She had a curvaceous figure, complimented with a long, curly blonde hair that reached her waist, and dark blue eyes. She wore a leather black top that displayed her large breasts, a black skirt, tied by a belt, and black heeled boots that reached up to her legs yet exposing her thighs. A sword with a golden made sheath was strapped to her side.

"Commander Erika-sama, so good to see you again." The shop keeper beamed seeing the young woman, hinting at an earlier confrontaion.

Irina held a slight blush, amazed at how beuatiful she was. Kurai however, was scowling at the sight of her. His right hand gripped his sword, shaking with him trying to hold back his blood lust.

"Nice to see you Kijime-san. I came to pick up my sword." She had a calm voice, and an elegant air around her like that of a princess.

"Of course, of course." He dug his hands under the carpet and brought out a sword that was wrapped in cloth. "Nothing more than the best for such a loyal customer."

"That's good to hear." The one named Erika gripped her clothed blade and bowed to him after giving him a sack fool of golde. She walked towards the exit passing by Kurai and Irina. She and Kurai made direct eye contact, the both of them smiling towards one another. Kurai's was a lot more bitter, trying to hide his ill intent towards her.

"That's a nice sword you have there." She said eyeing his Laevateinn. "I see Kijime-san finally sold his prize Laevateinn. I was eyeing it for a while."

"Yeah." Kurai answered. Erika nodded and walked out of the store.

"Who was tha-" Irina stopped mid-sentence as Kurai suddenly gripped her arm and yanked her out of the shop. "Thanks for the sword gramps."

"Hey! Hold on!" Irina's attempt to escape his hold was in vain as Kurai dragged her into the alleyway and was trying to catch his breath.

"What is it now?" She saw as Kurai slumped and slided back against the wall, taking deep breaths in a struggle to compose himself. "We should...get our rooms."

He stood up and walked off, leaving Irina dumbfounded. Until the one named Erika showed up, he was acting like a bastard.

Now it seemed, that he was afraid.

"Who was that girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully, I can get Demon Royale and Black Dragon updated by the end of the month.<strong>

**See y'all next update.**


End file.
